


Raining

by Lethalfurry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: Goro had nowhere else to go, because it's not as if he had known another place to begin with.(MAJOR SPOILERS. idk what kind of fucking weapon would read fic before finishing the game but YAMEROOO)





	Raining

**Author's Note:**

> WE DEM GOROBOYS  
> Slightly rude Akira??????? maybe???? Fuck if I know fam he just pissed Goro bailed on him for a week. I typed this in class. Again.

“Joker. Aren’t you going to do anything about him?” Morgana asked the boy, who was cautiously watching out his window, pulling the curtain to the side every so often. Not only was it incredibly dark outside, but it was raining to boot, too. Sojiro had gone home for the evening quite a while ago, not wanting to get himself drenched on the way home. Morgana and Akira were the only ones inside the cafe, looking at the third who was sitting right outside the cafe, knees covering his face.

Goro Akechi. The detective who was supposed to have died around a week ago was right there, completely wet, just barely covered. Once in a while he would turn around and look to his side, where the cafe’s see-through door was, observing if Akira was coming.

Once a few more minutes had passed, Akira sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He was unsure what to do, but…

“If I leave him there, he’s going to catch a lot more than a cold, so…” He looked away and headed down the stairs, sighing heavily. Now contented, Morgana made himself comfortable on the bed and went to sleep, deciding what was about to happen probably wasn’t any of his business.

As soon as Akira turned on the lights downstairs, Goro immediately noticed. He tried to get up and run away, but in the state he was, it already took him enough energy to get up; getting up _in time_ and running away, especially without slipping, was near impossible. Just as he wobbled himself into standing, Akira opened the door.

“Are you going to make an order or what?” He said half-jokingly. …Or rather, that was probably his intention, but with his always deadpan face, it was rather hard to tell. Even then, though, there was a small, barely noticeable smirk on the side of his mouth…

“Haha…unfortunately, I didn’t bring any money. I wouldn’t want to bother you, so—“

“Just get in already before you catch a cold.”

“I couldn’t really impose—“

Akira threw a towel on the boy’s face, and as he was recovering, he snuck up behind him and pushed him inside the cafe, closing the door behind him. Not even a second later, he was drying the detective’s hair as roughly as he could. In his ideal world, he would get to mess up Goro’s immaculate brown hair, but as he was now, there wasn’t much fun in it. Still, he took what he could get, considering how angry he was at him right now.

“Kurusu-kun, I can do this myse—“

“I know.”

“You’re being too rou—“

“I KNOW.”

He continued until the detective was completely dizzy, queasily reaching for the counter to get ahold of himself. Akira, however, was simply stretching his arms after the good workout of bullying the poor detective. Once he was done, the two were in silence as Akira went to the back of the counter, turning on the stove.

“…And here I thought you were going to ask me something as soon as you saw me.” Goro spoke as he took a seat, leaning on the counter. He wore incredibly ill-matching clothes that looked as if he had bought them completely at random; a red hoodie, green pants, blue sneakers...if any of the Detective Prince’s fans had seen him wearing something so hideous, they would definitely be in shock. It was most likely his “hiding gear”.

“Don’t you think you should be the one to tell me, instead of having me butt in again?” Akira asked, an immense amount of bitterness in his words as he spruced something up for the detective. There was still some leftover curry, so for now that would have to do, given how in need the other boy was of something warm.

“Haha, and here I thought you Phantom Thieves’ only had anger for the adults of this world.” Goro said jokingly, but all he got was a glare from Akira. He was at a loss of how to act, exactly; being his usual polite self only seemed to be making Akira angry, but he did genuinely want forgiveness. He sat there for a bit, thinking of what to say, until eventually…

“…Good job, changing that man’s heart. Rather, thank you. I never thought I’d live to see him apologize to someone honestly.” Goro said. His heart weighed as he tried to say this without choking, but he somehow managed to do it. Even then, though, the silence continued for quite a bit as Akira finished warming up the curry, putting a plate of it for Goro.

“…Well. This criminal trash who lives in the attic only managed to do it thanks to you.” He said, looking directly at Goro’s eyes. Goro returned his stare, and the two kept it going for a while…until Akira finally broke a chuckle, putting his fist in front of his mouth. Then, Goro followed, and the two started laughing loudly.

“I let myself go once…” Goro pouted once the two of them winded down, him eating his curry abashedly.

“There’s a diference between letting yourself go and siccing a Cerberus on me.”

“I don’t see you complaining to that girl hacker about it.”

“Her name’s Futaba. And besides, I only like to complain with you.” Akira said, looking directly at Goro’s face. The detective only looked away embarrassedly and put a spoonful of curry inside his mouth. Once he swallowed, he followed up.

“Should I…tell you why I’m here?” Goro asked. The mood was much lighter than before, but the words still felt heavy in his throat.

“I’m all ears.” Akira said, without a hint of hesitation. Persona abilities be damned, what he was truly envious about was just how damn casual this boy managed to be about everything. While he had to prepare himself just to be able to say “Good morning” on TV, Akira not only did it effortlessly but also debated and spoke about the Phantom Thieves. When he himself was one. This took a whole other level of courage, or maybe just unabashed not caring.

“I managed to just lock myself in my house and avoid everyone before Shido’s change of heart was triggered, but once the calling card was sent and you changed his heart, his associates have been looking up and down for me.” He said, sighing. “Surprisingly, it’s actually easier to hide during the day, where everyone’s going about their way. During the night, Shibuya and Shinjuku are both inaccessible for me, and I don’t know many places, so this place was my best bet.” He said, remembering how his past days had been.

“If they approach you, can’t you just use your gun?” Akira suggested.

“What do you think Shido’s associates would do if I suddenly went missing and took my gun with me, right when the situation was worsening? They’d probably assume I would kill them or that I had sided with the Phantom Thieves, in which case they could issue an official search for me. That’d be a lot worse than the current situation, since they could get innocent police officers and even civilians to search for me too.” Goro explained, putting his hand near his mouth to think, much like he used to.

“The Detective Prince finally showing off his skills, huh.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Akechi-kun finally showing off his skills, huh.”

Goro sighed.

“Then, you don’t have anywhere to stay.” Akira said, pushing up his glasses. Goro already understood the implications of that sentence.

“You do realize that I am a murderer. And that you are a wanted criminal, and that I am part of the police.”

“You were doing it all for Shido, right? No point if we’re already done with it.”

“I’ve already murdered multiple people. The chances of me doing it again are incredibly likely. Isn’t that the logic the Phantom Thieves employ to justify changing someone’s heart?” Goro asked, a serious look in his eyes.

“You were an idiot, yeah. You still are, but you don’t have a gun and Morgana’s with me in case you try anything.” Akira explained his reasoning with a deadpan tone and a smirk on his face.

“Joker.” Goro banged on the table. “This isn’t a sleepover. They’re probably still searching for you, too, much like they are me. And if they offer to let me free in exchange for your life, I just might do it.” He said, trying to intimidate the other boy, getting closer to his face.

“You’re counting on the same idiots who didn’t even check to see if I was actually dead.” Akira joked, looking slightly up at Goro’s face. “And besides, killing me in my room is more comfortable than that interrogation room from before, so that’s a plus.”

Goro sighed yet again. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself.

“Kurusu-kun. You saw my outburst. You don’t know Goro Akechi the way you think you do. Even if I’m the kind of person you think I am, I still don’t deserve to be this comfortable given what I’ve done.”

“I don’t care what you think you deserve. You killed people, yeah. But it was partly because of rotten adults. The kind of justice you deserve is complicated, and I want you to stick around with me to figure it out. You’re the most talented of us all, right?” Akira said, scratching the back of his neck. He tried his best to make it look like saying this was a pain, but it was pretty clear what exactly he meant.

Goro, for the last time that night, sighed. It wasn’t out of tiredness or annoyance, but one of relief.

“…Well, I am a criminal, too. I can’t really go around deciding what I deserve…and becoming criminal trash who lives in the attic until someone does so doesn’t sound too bad.” He smiled.

“You can have the bed.”

“…? You’re not going to sleep on the bed?”

“Oh, I will.”

“W-Wait!”


End file.
